


You Make Me Feel Like (I Been Locked Out of Heaven)

by hmarie



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Greek Mythology, Anal Sex, Boys Kissing Boys, Explicit Language, M/M, Rimming
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-05
Updated: 2015-10-05
Packaged: 2018-04-20 12:27:06
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,510
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4787243
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hmarie/pseuds/hmarie
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>In a small Colorado town, Zeus sends all his shunned God's to live amongst mortals. Zayn happens to be one of those shunned Gods.</p>
            </blockquote>





	You Make Me Feel Like (I Been Locked Out of Heaven)

**Author's Note:**

  * For [vinoharry](https://archiveofourown.org/users/vinoharry/gifts).



> I really hope you like this! I had such great plans for this and time slipped away from me so I couldn't do as much as I wanted with it. (Also, this is my best attempt at Harry begging.)

Crickets, Zayn hears crickets and feels water. Zayn’s eyes slowly open and he finds himself floating in the middle of a lake in what appears to be a giant shell, the fingertips of his left hand immersed in the clear blue water. A few pillows propped under his head, it’s actually pretty comfortable for a shell. He murmurs out a w _here the—bloody hell_. When he hears an oddly familiar voice.

 

“Zeus thinks he’s so god-dammned funny. Has me rowing out to the middle of the fucking lake. I’ll show him funny…” The grumbling continues.

 

“Hermes?” Zayn quickly sits up, wiping his fingers across his jeans. “Hermes, is that you?” He climbs to the edge of the shell, a little too fast, the shell almost tips over.

 

“Technically…yes.” The voice calls over the slapping of the paddles against the water. “But down here, you’ll call me Louis.

 

 _Down here_. Zayn thinks to himself, and why does Hermes—Louis, whatever, have two names. Does he have two names now? He’s comfortable, he’s in water, and he’s got a shell. And then it hits him. He’s not Aphrodite anymore.

 

Zayn brings a hand up to his face, there is short, prickly hair scratching against his larger than normal hand. “And who am I…down here?” His voice unusually deep.

 

“From the looks of this set up.” Louis’ boat clunks against the shell Zayn’s currently stranded in, “You’re Aphrodite. And you must have _really_ pissed Zeus off this time.” Louis reaches his hand out to Zayn. “Well, c’mon. We haven’t got all day.” He waves his hand in an attempt to make Zayn grab it faster.

 

Zayn reaches out for Louis’ hand, eventually his fingers wrap tightly around Louis’ hand. “You didn’t tell me my name.” Zayn starts to climb over the side of his giant shell.

 

“Oh, right. Down here, you’ll be called Zayn.” Louis braces both hands against Zayn’s forearm to keep him from tipping the boat. “And if I’m being honest, you’re quite fit.” Louis’ eyebrows wag.

 

“Piss off.” Zayn mumbles and pulls his arm from Louis’ grasp once both feet are steady in the little rowboat.

 

Louis quickly sits himself down in the row seat, grabbing for the paddles.

 

Zayn takes a moment to take it all in. The water crystal blue, large mountains in the clear blue sky he’d never seen a place quite like it, or had he? Wherever they were, it was truly beautiful.

 

“Where are we?” Zayn asks, finally sitting down opposite Louis.

 

“Can’t say what lake specifically, but we’re in Colorado.” Louis begins pulling the oars to move them back towards the shore.

 

“I don’t know what that is…” Zayn trails, his fingers dipping back beneath the water’s surface.

 

Louis huffs but doesn’t look annoyed. “S’a long fall from Olympus. That’s about all you need to know.”

 

Zayn shrugs, giving his shell one last long look.

 

“Can we keep the shell?” He asks.

 

“You and your bloody shells.” Louis snaps his fingers and the shell disappears.

 

Zayn smiles to himself, pleased he gets to keep that small comfort. “Take me home, _Louis._ ”

 

The boat ride back to shore wasn’t too long. Louis dives right in and explains this odd little town. Olympia, Colorado, he calls it. Zeus created it, right at the base of mount Olympus. Louis pauses and points over Zayn’s shoulder, almost to reassure Zayn that even thought they weren’t allowed home anymore, it was still close. Zayn appreciates the sentiment.

 

Once they reach the shore, Louis continues his explanation of Olympia. All the shunned God’s end up here. Currently there were at least 15, as of Louis’ last tally, running around

 

“Apollo’s pretty much in charge of us. I just go and fetch you lot once Zeus casts you out.” Louis explains.

 

“Apollo’s down here?” Zayn chases after Louis, he’d left him standing by the shore. “Has he been down here all this time?”

 

“He has, you’re going to be working for him in his bar. He goes by Niall down here. Don’t forget that.”

 

Olympia is pretty, just not Olympus pretty. The buildings are tall, all old. Zayn wonders how long ago Zeus built this. He’d never pissed him off enough to be shunned before. The streets are all narrow, there’s these odd little metal poles with horses heads on them along the streets. The weather’s not that bad, the air is cool but not cold.

 

None of it matters though, Zayn already hates it.

 

Louis must notice, he throws an arm around Zayn’s shoulder and pulls him to his side. “C’mon,” Louis squeezes Zayn’s shoulder “S’not too bad down here. You’ll get used to it.”

 

They walk in a good silence for a majority of the walk towards the more homey looking buildings. They’ve been walking for almost 20 minutes when Zayn sees it.

 

“Hah,” Zayn barks out.

 

 _The Chariot and The Lyre._ Zayn’s eyes couldn’t have made it up. The sign scrawled out in bright orange and gold letters, a ridiculous sun in the background of it all. The building was old and odd. Large columns connected the sidewalk to the awning above the door.

 

“Let me guess,” Zayn stops walking. “ _Niall’s_ bar, right?”

 

Louis pulls the large, glass door open, the door handles shaped oddly like lightening bolts, waving his other hand across his body. “How’d you guess?” False surprise drips from his words. “Don’t worry, before 5 pm, only us Gods are allowed in.”

 

“Louis!” A voice booms with an odd accent Zayn’s sure he’s never heard before. “Comin’ in early for once, better write this day down.”

 

“You wish!” Louis shouts right back. “Zeus sent me on a little _errand_ this morning.” He lets the door close with a clunk once Zayn walks through. “Miserable old man.” He grumbles, almost to himself.

 

Niall had yet to notice Zayn, still amazed at the fact Louis was in his bar before the sunset, his head focused on wiping down the counter. “Oh yeah, who’d he cast out this time?” Niall’s rag gets stuck on a particularly sticky spot. “Last time he threw Eros down here the mortals couldn’t handle it.” He continues along the bar, paying them no mind.

 

“We’ve got ourselves a first-timer.” Louis raises his arm, signaling for Zayn to stand next to him. “Give him a good look and a guess!”

 

Niall finally stops wiping down the counter. “I do love this game.” He tosses the rag over his shoulder. “I’ll have to get a kit ready for them soon though, we open in 2 hours.”

 

Zayn goes a bit self-conscious once Niall focuses on him and really starts to think about who he could be. Surely he couldn’t figure it out based on what he looked like. Zayn hadn’t had the chance to look at himself yet, but he was sure there was no person down in the mortal realm worthy of hosting Aphrodite.

 

“Well, fuck me.” Niall’s mouth hangs slightly open. “If it isn’t the almighty Aphrodite.”

 

“Oh, shut up, Apollo.” Zayn shoves his hands into the pockets of his jeans—well, he tries. He missed one, only getting the tip of his index finger in the pocket.

 

“It’s Niall.” He scolds before bending down behind the bar. “What are we calling you down here?” He drops a small shoebox on the now clean bar.

 

‘Zayn, Zayn Malik.” Louis offers from his perch on the closest bar stool.

 

Niall reaches into the box, pulls out a small, shiny object and begins to fiddle with it. It beeps a lot, Zayn already hates it.

 

The bar is nice. It’s a lot of dark woods that blend in with black leather, the golden lyre etched on almost every surface. Zayn notices a Parthenon model on an elevated surface behind the bar. He’s kind of glad he’ll be working by that every night. Something to remind him of home.

 

Louis snatches the object out of Niall’s hand and basically skips back over to Zayn.

 

“Alright, Zayn.” Louis pushes him back into a booth, the leather squeaks against his jeans. “This is your official welcome to Olympia crash course.” Louis slides himself in the booth right next to Zayn, he sets the little box on the table top. “This is your cell phone. So far it only has my number, Niall’s number, and your roommate’s—his name’s Liam—number in it. You can program as many numbers in as you’d like. The more people you meet, I’m sure you’ll be getting more numbers to add.”

 

“Who’s Liam?” Zayn asks

 

“Liam’s Liam. He’s not a God. He’s just got…experience dealing with us.” Louis’ eyes dart awkwardly over to Niall. “You’ll work here every Wednesday through Sunday, you’ll report in at 4:00 in the afternoon and you’ll leave when Niall closes the bar around 2 in the morning. Liam will also be working the same shift and days with you, just until you get the hang of it.”

 

It seemed like an abundance of information for Louis to be throwing him all at once. So far, he’s understood that this little metal box is called a phone, it stores numbers of people, and he has a mortal roommate named Liam who it seems he’s going to be spending every minute of every day with. And Louis is still talking.

 

Niall joins them at the booth and stops Louis mid sentence. “Once Liam gets here, I’ll have him take you back to your shared apartment, I’ll give him the rest of the week off so he and Louis can show you the ropes here in Olympia. You are also responsible for learning to tend bar in this first week. Liam will be your partner tender and he will have you all caught up and a professional before the week is up. I know it’s a lot. But you’ll really like it.”

 

The three of them chat about Olympia for an hour give or take. Niall rattles off what other Gods are running around but tells Zayn he’s not to go looking for them by name. If he comes across them, he comes across them. They tell him about how living with mortals isn’t that bad. The liquid (liquor as it’s called down here) makes them feel really good. And a lot of the mortals have this dried spice looking stuff called marijuana that when they smoke it makes them feel lightheaded. Louis tells Zayn he’ll really love it.

 

They explain the town’s layout, the apartment he’ll be sharing with Liam is a two minute walk down the street from the bar. They told him about this place called Wal-Mart where he can literally buy anything he needs. Niall digs around in the box during this point of the conversation and fishes out a black leather wallet. He shows him the little black card with silver letters that allows him to buy whatever he needs.

 

“But, Liam will explain all that to you when you got to the store later.” Niall shoves the box and the rest of its contents over to Zayn.

 

Zayn begins to wonder about this Liam character. How it was that he became a part of the shunned Gods caretaking committee. Almost as if Liam sensed he was being discussed, the doors flung wide open and in walked a tall man, with short-cropped hair, and a wonderfully full, squishy face.

 

“Louis!” The man calls out.

 

“Yes, Liam, dear. “ Louis calls back.

 

Liam stomps over to the back corner. “What the fuck is with the giant shell in my spare room?” He places his hands on his hips. “Harry does his morning yoga in there. I’m sure you can guess, he was a bit surprised when he walked in and there it was…”

 

“Oh, Liam.” Louis mocked Liam’s body language. “I told you, I had an errand this morning. And what does that usually mean, hmm?”

 

“I’m getting a new roommate, aren’t I?” Liam looks a little disappointed.

 

“Come on, Liam. You know the deal. You live in that apartment just for this purpose.” Niall pats Liam on the shoulder.

 

“I know, it’s just been like, what. Four years since someone new’s been sent down here.” Liam’s cheeks visibly redden.

 

Zayn feels bad for Liam in that moment. Maybe he had plans for that spare room, maybe Liam was tired of mortal training the outcasted Gods. Maybe he enjoyed living by himself, or maybe he had a significant other he planned on moving in with him.

 

“This.” Louis pulls Zayn closer by the neck. “Is Zayn. And that shell belongs to him. He moves in today. As soon as you take him to the apartment.”

 

Liam nods. “Okay, just. Let me make sure Harry left, he needed to write a paper and I told him he could use the apartment. He can’t be there when the apartment starts arranging itself to Zayn’s needs.” Liam pulls a similar looking phonebox from his pocket. “It was hard enough explaining the shell.”

 

“Tell him to come to the bar.” Niall almost shouts. “I’ve been looking for a new server. He’ll do.”

 

“Harry’s been bugging you for a job here for months now!” Liam continues to poke at his phone, Zayn assumes trying to locate this Harry person’s number.

 

“Just had an opening. I’ll give him a shot with the Monday and Tuesday crowds for a couple months, if he does well, he can join the rest of you lot.”

 

Zayn notices Liam’s face. It looks as if he doesn’t believe Niall but he can’t really figure out what Niall’s plan is. But he doesn’t hesitate once he shrugs the phone up to his ear and walks away telling Harry about Niall’s offer.

 

“Who’s Harry?” Zayn asks. “Or is he another Liam?”

 

“Harry’s not a God. But he’s not a Liam.” Louis struggles with the words to explain who Harry is to Zayn. “He’s a mortal that’s wormed his way—he’s like a—he’s like a puppy. You can’t tell him no.”

 

\- - -

 

Zayn finally steps foot in his new apartment three hours later. Tired, sweaty, and carrying what seemed like two years worth of what Liam called “groceries”.

 

Liam falls behind Zayn once he hands the key extra key to Zayn. “Do you have somewhere to be?” Zayn asks over his shoulder as he slides the key into the lock. “Niall said you’d be with me all week…” He’s panicking a bit, he doesn’t want to be left alone yet, he doesn’t know how to be a proper mortal.

 

“Nope,” Liam smiles. “You’ll see.

 

Zayn pushes the door open and as soon as his boot hits the wooden floor, the entire apartment begins to change. The walls expand, the pale white changing to deep reds and purples. The grungy green couch shifts into a plush, white sectional, and an aquarium appears in the wall, filled with all exotic fish.

 

“S’it always like this?” Zayn asks, his eyes never leaving the apartment. The tiled counters in the kitchen currently changing to a beautiful granite and the appliances turn from white and dingy to shining stainless steal.

 

“You’ve got extravagant tastes.” Liam raises an eyebrow. “It’s only been this dramatic once before.” Zayn tries to walk into the apartment Liam grabs his forearm.

 

Zayn stumbles back against Liam. “You hate it?” A little disappointed in himself for ruining Liam’s apartment.

 

“No! Not at all, just takes a bit to get used to it all.” Liam quickly shakes his head.

 

“Will your friend…” Zayn thinks back to the conversation at the bar, “Harry, what will he think?” Zayn didn’t really know why he cared so much.

 

“I’ll just tell him you’re an interior designer or something. He’ll never know.” Liam shrugs.

 

Except, he will. The apartment is noticeably bigger and walls that had previously been separating the kitchen and living area were no longer there.

 

“We should be good now.” Liam announces, walking past Zayn into the now red living room. The once wooden floors covered in a soft, thick, light brown carpet. Almost the color of sand. “I quite like it.” Liam looks around his new apartment. “Can’t wait to see the bathroom.”

 

Zayn follows closely behind Liam, he can’t wait to see his room.

 

They work quietly in the kitchen to put away the groceries. Liam explains what food needs to be kept cold, where the canned goods are kept. Which cupboards are for Zayn’s food as opposed to Liam’s. Which shelf in the fridge Zayn gets. Liam shows Zayn how the stove works, which burner boils water the fastest. Zayn interrupts him multiple times because… _what?_

 

“What do you mean, I have to cook it?” Zayn asks when Liam hands him a box of pasta.

 

Liam rolls his eyes. “Food just doesn’t appear here, Zayn. You have to make it.” Liam fiddles with the knobs on the stove, the ones he told Zayn started the burners.

 

“Don’t _you_ just make it?” Zayn drops the pasta, box and all, into the pot of water Liam had put on the stove.

 

The box makes the water splash everywhere, Liam yells out a “Shit,” before fishing the box out of the water. “No. I’m your roommate, not your servant. Now do you want to eat this or not?” He tears the wet cardboard open and the pasta spills out into the water.

 

“I suppose so now that you’ve dumped it all in there.” Zayn moves his hands to his hips, a little upset that Liam’s being so mean to him.

 

“C’mon.” Liam slings an arm around Zayn’s shoulders. “Let me show you your room, Diva.”

 

“M’a Goddess, not a diva.” Zayn mumbles his cheeks flush as Liam pulls from the kitchen.

 

Liam’s shoulders bounce from his chuckle. “You’re in a man’s body…” He trails.

 

“A _beautiful_ man’s body.” Zayn corrects.

 

“Fair enough,” Liam squeezes Zayn’s shoulder.

 

If Liam thought Zayn’s tastes were extravagant before he saw the bedroom. He had no adjective to describe what the spare room had turned itself into. The walls an odd, eggplant-purple color, that worked with the now much larger room. A large white rug lay underneath the shell that had randomly appeared this morning, which has been turned into a bed and placed in the middle of the back wall with soft, opaque curtains draping down both sides. White fairy lights hung all around the room, giving everything a beautiful glow. On the wall opposite the bed hung a large, immaculate, ornate mirror. Zayn’s room did not have carpet, the pale wooden floor had gone dark, to bring the whole room together.

 

Zayn walks right in, like this was exactly what he’d had in mind. His fingers graze the grey duvet on his way to the closet.

 

The closet fills itself with multiple leather jackets, all in different colors. It seemed he would only be wearing tight, black jeans. Lots of t-shirts, sweaters, dress shirts in the richest of colors. Zayn eyes a deep red Henley he’d most likely be wearing tomorrow. The shoes were just as impressive. Black boots, suede tennis shoes, almost everything black. Not what Zayn would usually choose, but he would make it all work.

 

Liam lets out a low whistle. “So…which one are you?” His hand massages the back of his neck.

 

Zayn slowly lowers himself onto his bed, his back resting against the top of the shell. He crosses his ankles and rests his fingers against his stomach.

 

“Aphrodite.”

 

\- - -

 

Dinner wasn’t a complete disaster. Liam drains the pasta, sets the table and stares at Zayn while he fights with the jar of pasta sauce.

 

“How am I supposed to get it in the pan, Liam!” Zayn shakes the unopened glass jar over the empty saucepan.

 

“Take the lid off.” Liam laughs.

 

“I tried! It won’t come off!” Zayn starts twisting the metal lid again, it doesn’t budge.

 

It’s at that exact moment the front door swings open and bangs against the wall. A tall boy with chestnut curls touching his shoulders and dimples in his cheeks walks through the door.

 

“Hey Liam!” The boy shouts as he shuts the door. “What’s for—” He stops mid-sentence, his mouth hangs wide open as he looks across the apartment. “Am I in the wrong apartment?” The boy walks through the living room towards the kitchen.

 

Liam’s eyes the boy carefully and mumbles under his breath.

 

“Harry.” Liam reaches a hand out for Zayn’s shoulder. “This, is my new roommate. His name is Zayn.” Liam’s voice has an odd inflection, like there was something he and Harry knew that Zayn didn’t.

 

Zayn offers a bright smile while still fidgeting with the pasta sauce. “Hello.” Zayn clutches the jar to his chest once he finally takes a look at Harry.

 

He has a wonderfully strong looking jawline, and brilliant green eyes that were scanning each of Zayn’s features, head to toe. When Harry’s eyes finally return back to Zayn’s face, a giant grin spreads across his face, making those dimples Zayn noticed earlier even more prominent.

 

“Did it hurt?” Harry asks Zayn, slowly reaching for the jar of pasta sauce.

 

Zayn blinks a few times and has to think about how to respond. He’s Aphrodite for fuck’s sake. He doesn’t get stunned by mortals. “Did what hurt?” Zayn finally responds, his gaze locked with Harry’s.

 

“When you fell from heaven.” Harry takes a few steps towards Zayn. The jar makes a ‘pop’ sound then Harry hands Zayn back the open jar of sauce.

 

Zayn tilts his head to the side, looking for Liam. “What’s a heaven?” Zayn asks in all seriousness.

 

“I’ll explain it later, I need to talk to Harry. Just really quick.” Liam grabs Harry by the forearm and leads him towards the door. “Just put the sauce in the pan like I said and I’ll be right back.”

 

Zayn dumps the sauce straight into the pan. He completely forgets the part where Liam said _pour it slowly otherwise it’ll get all over you_. Naturally, the red sauce gets all over the front of Zayn’s white t-shirt. He shrugs because Liam hasn’t explained dirty clothes to him yet; just that it was also something that didn’t magically resolve itself. He takes the shirt off and throws it in the trashcan at the end of the counter.

 

That’s how Liam finds Zayn when he returns to the kitchen. Standing over the pan of pasta sauce, in just his black jeans hanging low on his hips. Stirring away and humming to himself.

 

“Okay, Harry’s—Where’s your shirt?” Liam sighs, his hand covering his eyes.

 

“Got sauce all over it.” Zayn continues to stir the sauce like Liam told him.

 

“But where—doesn’t matter.” Liam shakes his head.

 

Turns out, Harry wasn’t eating dinner with them. He wasn’t even in the apartment. Zayn takes the time to look for him on his way to the dinner table.

 

Dinner is a quiet affair. Zayn takes this time to ask Liam questions about himself. He finds out Liam is 22, junior in college studying to be a physical therapist, but he’s currently taking a semester off because he’s not sure that’s actually what he wants to do anymore. Zayn also finds out that Liam honestly enjoys living with and training the shunned Gods who move in his apartment every now and then. Liam likes to take care of people.

 

Once they finish their dinner, Liam explains that the dirty dishes go in this large contraption called a dishwasher. Bowls go on the top rack with the glasses, plates go on the bottom rack that has the basket for all the silverware. After they load the dishwasher, it’s time to clean the kitchen.

 

Liam explains that usually, it works best to clean the stove right when something boils over. But since Zayn didn’t know, Liam shows him the cleaning spray that makes the burnt sauce rub right off the surface.

 

Zayn wants to ask Liam about Harry. But Liam doesn’t bring him back up, and Zayn has a lot to learn, so he doesn’t bring him back up.

 

After the kitchen is clean and the pots are put away, for whatever reason, Liam says they can’t be put in the dishwasher. They go into the living room and Liam turn on the large black screen and Zayn’s mind is blown.

 

“How’d those people get in there!” Zayn stands right in front of the screen, bent over at the waist, his finger tapping against the screen.

 

“Would you relax? It’s called television. They aren’t really in there.” Liam sounds annoyed.

 

“Oh.” Zayn says a little embarrassed. “Okay.” He slumps down on the opposite end of the couch, still shirtless. He’s content to sit there and watch the five pretty little girls run around and lie about someone named A when his mouth falls open in his first yawn of the evening.

 

Liam explains what the premise of the show is, which girl is which. Liam’s favorite is Spencer. And Louis prefers Emily. Liam usually watches this show, he called it _Pretty Little Liars,_ with Louis. Apparently, Louis was busy at the bar tonight and wasn’t able to make it. Zayn felt a little pang of sadness. Both for Liam and himself. Louis’s missing a weekly tradition and Zayn hasn’t even truly had the chance to start it yet.

  
“Who’s Harry’s favorite?” Zayn swallows he figures that’s a good way to bring Harry back up.

 

Liam pauses the show. “No.” He shakes his head and crosses his arms.

 

“No what?” Zayn sits up straight.

 

“You just got here. You have other, more _important_ things to worry about.” Liam looks like a grumpy bear.

 

“He seems nice. Is all. Maybe I want to put him in my phone.” Zayn shrugs.

 

Liam doesn’t say anything, just turns the show back on.

 

They finish the episode in silence, Zayn gets the sense that he’s upset Liam by showing an interest in Harry. So, he decides he won’t do that anymore. At least, not for awhile. Zayn also figures out that he doesn’t really like these pretty little liars, he decides that he won’t be joining Liam and Louis for this weekly tradition.

 

“I think I’m going to go to sleep.” Zayn announces, suddenly standing and stretching his arms.

 

“Umm, okay.” Liam’s eyebrows rise.

 

 

“I’m really tired.” Zayn adds once he realizes he’s startled Liam. And once he’s said it, he really feels everything of the day. Being cast out of Olympus, even though he doesn’t remember anything that led to Zeus’ decision. And he doesn’t remember anything before Louis woke him up in that shell. But every bone in his body is tired.

 

“The first day is always the hardest.” Liam holds his fist out in front of Zayn and waits for Zayn to do something. “You bump it, like this.” Liam makes a fist with Zayn’s hand and bumps their knuckles together.

 

Zayn smiles because he and Liam have something just for them. “Okay.” He nods and bumps their fists together one more time

 

\- - -

 

Zayn hasn’t even realized he’s asleep until suddenly he’s not. The phone Louis gave him sat on the table next to his bed, screeching and shaking, almost falling off the table. Zayn grabs it and sees Niall’s face on the screen.

 

“Liam!” Zayn darts out of bed, clutching the phone to his bare chest. “Liam!” He continues to shout as he runs down the hall searching for Liam. He collides with a warm, equally shirtless body at the end of the hall.

 

Large hands grip Zayn around the shoulders. “Zayn?” It was Harry who’s hands wrapped around Zayn’s shoulders. “What’s wrong?” His eyes wide and worried.

 

The phone stopped screeching in Zayn’s rush to find Liam. “I don’t know!” Zayn almost shouts. “This _thing_ ” Zayn’s face screws with disgust, “It was making noise, and Niall was in there.” Zayn extends the phone out to Harry, in an attempt to make him fix it.

 

And Zayn knows he messed up. He knows Harry isn’t like Liam, that he isn’t privy to the fact who Zayn really is. But in that moment, it looked like Harry would stop the world to fix whatever freaked Zayn out. So, Zayn told him.

 

The smile that spreads across Harry’s face is unexpected. Zayn thought maybe Harry would laugh or call him stupid. Harry just grabs Zayn’s phone and touches the screen.

 

“Niall wasn’t in there.” Harry flashes his dimples in Zayn’s direction. “He was just calling you. Let me show you.” After Harry finished doing whatever he was doing with Zayn’s phone, he handed it back and pulled a matching phone from the pocket of his bottoms.

 

Zayn’s phone starts screeching again and vibrating in his hand. He looks down and this time, Harry’s trapped behind the glass.

 

“But—How—You’re right here?” Zayn finally gets out. His cheeks feel warm both from embarrassment and the fact that he has Harry’s full attention.

 

“M’just calling you. That’s a picture.” Harry’s still smiling at him, his large hands have gone from gripping Zayn’s shoulders to rubbing up and down his arms. “See?” Harry tilts Zayn chin towards him. “M’still right here.”

 

“But, what about Niall?” Zayn asks, staring straight into Harry’s green eyes. He did love a great pair of green eyes.

 

Harry grabs Zayn’s phone again. “Next time that happens. You push this little green button.” Harry shows Zayn a green bubble on the screen. “And say ‘Hello’.” He hands the phone back to Zayn.

 

“Where’s Liam?” Zayn asks, his voice barley above a whisper.

 

Harry still has one hand rubbing up and down Zayn’s arm and the other firmly holding his chin. “Had to meet Louis somewhere.” Harry licks his bottom lip. Zayn follows the movement of Harry’s tongue. “Asked me to stay here just in case.” Harry’s a bit taller than Zayn, so when Harry starts leaning towards Zayn’s mouth, he notices.

 

“Good thing you were here then, huh?” Zayn smirks, his fingers slipping beneath the elastic of Harry’s shorts, using all of his charm even though it seems he didn’t need to use any.

 

Before Zayn even has a chance to close his eyes to truly experience his first mortal kiss, Liam and Louis both come charging through the door.

 

“See, Liam. Told you!” Louis barged in-between Zayn and Harry, shoving them apart with his forearms. “Young Harold’s going to end up heart-broken if you don’t start listening to me.” Louis pats his palm against Harry’s cheek.

 

Zayn’s furious. Who’s Louis to say he’ll break Harry’s heart? He’d just opened his mouth to respond when Louis closes it with an index finger.

 

“Are you honestly going to tell me you weren’t about to take Harry back to your room?” Louis raises an eyebrow, “And remember, I _know_ you…and I saw where your hands were, sir.”

 

Zayn looks down to his feet, his cheeks flaming red at being caught.

 

“Sorry, Lou. Wasn’t thinking.” Liam mumbles, his hands behind his back.

 

“Come now, Zayn.” Louis turns Zayn back towards his room, “tell me all about your first day.” Louis demands as he guides him away from Harry.

 

Zayn looks over his shoulder before Louis herds him back into his bedroom. Liam and Harry were walking the opposite direction towards the front door. Their heads ducked low and lost in a conversation.

 

Zayn doesn’t even tell Harry goodbye.

 

\- - -

 

Months go by before Zayn sees Harry again. At least, Liam tells him it’s been months, Zayn still hasn’t really grasped the movement of mortal time. All Zayn knows is this, it’s been a really fucking long time since he’s seen Harry. Surprisingly enough, working in Niall’s bar makes the time fly by. Some nights, Zayn is so busy serving the mortals these pretty colored drinks, he doesn’t even keep track of the time. And if they all shamelessly flirt with him all night, that’s just a bonus.

 

Zayn spends his nights with random strangers, the lust and passion dripping off each and everyone, and he spends his days hanging out with Liam and occasionally Louis. Their goal to keep Zayn away from Harry is getting out of hand. Liam resorts to locking Zayn in the apartment anytime he hangs out with Harry, which is _never_ done in their apartment. And on the random occasion Liam has a shift at the bar when Zayn doesn’t, Louis takes Zayn out on excursions around Olympia. Louis is a big fan of causing mischief at Wal-Mart. If Zayn has to fish him out of the big container of balls one more time…

 

Louis barges through the front door, throwing it back against the wall, “Liam!” He calls.

 

“Louis.” Zayn scolds from his spot on the couch. “Can’t you ever just _open_ the door?” He kicks his socked feet up onto the coffee table.

 

“Are you quite finished?” Louis raises and eyebrow and kicks Zayn’s ankles. “I need Liam. S’an emergency.”

 

“Since when is getting your dick sucked an emergency?” The tip of Zayn’s ears heat up remembering how he walked in the other week, Liam on his knees right there in the living room.

 

If Zayn was being absolutely honest, he was a little bit jealous too. He has certain needs that have _not_ been being met. He’d found who he wanted, it was just a matter of time before Louis and Liam stop this “keep Harry away from Zayn” nonsense.

 

“Piss off.” Louis mumbles in Zayn’s direction as he continues to search for Liam. The water running from the shower blatantly obvious, Louis eventually hears it and returns to the living room. “S’because of me…” He trails as he sits down, throwing his feet across Zayn’s lap. “That you, my friend. Will be tending bar with none-other than Harry Styles.”

 

Zayn pushes Louis’ smelly feet from his lap, he had this awful habit of not wearing socks with his shoes. “Bullshit. It’s ladies night. Niall will never let you separate Liam and I. We bring in the most ladies.”

 

“Harry caught _your_ attention, didn’t he?” Louis tilts his head, all-knowing like he is.

 

“Pft.” Zayn scoffs. “I don’t know what you’re insinuating.” His arms cross without his permission.

 

“So, that’s not your ring on his finger?” Louis pulls a blushing Zayn under his arm. “Bet he doesn’t even know how it got on his finger, does he?”

 

Zayn swallows back his response, he’d been caught.

 

“Maybe he knicked it from the coffee table last time he was here. Niall should be more careful who he hires at his bar.” Zayn defends himself

 

“Ah ah,” Louis sings. “Come now, Zayn. Harry hasn’t been in this apartment for _months_ and you expect me to believe young Harold would take something from this apartment without at least asking Liam first?” Louis shakes his head. “Even you can’t think I’m that daft.”

 

Zayn clenches his jaw and feels his face redden. He’d put the ring on Harry’s finger the second time Harry had tried to kiss him. Right before Louis decided he was no longer allowed to see Harry, for Harry’s best interest of course. Zayn needed to know if Harry was attracted to him on his own, or just couldn’t resist the pull of a Goddess trapped in his mortal body.

 

“Fine.” He growls. “I put it there.”

 

“You know, my dear.” Louis continues to ruffle Zayn’s hair. “You can always just…tell him.” He shrugs.

 

“So he can think I’m an absolute nutter?” Zayn finally pulls away from Louis, back to his side of the couch. “ _Oh yes, Harry.”_ Zayn mocks Louis. “ _Just wanted to let you know, I’m actually a Goddess trapped in this body because I’ve pissed Zeus off one too many times. Cheers!”_ Zayn scoffs. “No thanks.” He mumbles as his arms cross his chest, his fingers securely tucked in his armpits.

 

The shower finally stops running, and a confused, towel clad Liam emerges from the bathroom. “What are you two arguing about now?” He stands with his hands on his hips, resting just above the towel.

 

Zayn smirks when notices Louis can’t take his eyes off Liam’s wet abs.

 

“S’nothing.” Louis stands to follow Liam. “Zayn’s just back at his stubborn ways.” He gives Zayn’s ankle a hard kick as he passes.

 

Zayn punches Louis in the lower back once Louis makes it past Zayn’s legs, his attempts at tipping him unsuccessful. “Remember when you had a life and didn’t bitch about mine? Cause I do.”

 

“Piss off.” Louis calls over his shoulder, Liam ushering him down the hallway towards his room. “Hope Harry takes care of that attitude problem for you.”

 

Later that night, Zayn feels his sour mood melt away as soon as he steps in the bar and sees Harry behind the mahogany countertop. Where Zayn always wore tight black t-shirts and black skinny jeans to tend bar, it seems Harry has the opposite approach. Zayn can’t take his eyes off Harry. He’s standing behind the bar, one hand on his hip and the other nervously touching his hair, in a tight white t-shirt and dark washed jeans.

 

“Nice shirt.” Zayn smirks once he hops over the bar. “Black’s uniform though.” The words leave Zayn’s mouth before he can stop them. Zayn immediately feels awful when he takes in Harry’s reaction to his words.

 

Harry’s cheeks redden, “It is? This is uniform for Monday and Tuesday…” He trails, his hands awkwardly pulling at the hem of his t-shirt.

 

A distraught looking Harry is not something Zayn can handle. He shakes his head, reaching towards Harry, “No—I mean. That’s fine. You look great!”

 

“S’just, it’s my first _real_ bartending shift. I have to prove I’m good enough. Should I change?” Harry’s still worrying the hem of his t-shirt, the onyx stone of Zayn’s ring glimmering in the low bar light.

 

“Nah, makes us look like we planned it. Yin to my Yang or something.” Zayn gives a soft smile. He nods his chin Harry’s hand, the one with his ring. “S’a nice ring, suits you.” Zayn couldn’t help the swell of pride he felt when he saw his ring on Harry’s finger. Even if Harry doesn’t _really_ know how it got there.

 

Harry smiles at the compliment, only one dimple pops in his cheek. “Thanks.” He shrugs off his blush, hiding his cheek in his shoulder.

 

“And don’t worry, babe.” Zayn steps into Harry’s space, looping his fingers through the belt loops on Harry’s jeans. “You’re my partner tonight.” Zayn looks to Harry’s lips before licking his own. “I’ll make you look _really_ good…”He trails, “Best bar tender ever.” Zayn smirks before gently pushing Harry away by his hips.

 

Harry stutters before turning away, lining his bottles up preparing for his shift.

Oddly enough, Harry is a better bar partner than Liam. Harry and Zayn are absolutely in sync their entire shift. Tossing bottles to each other, leaning their backs together as they shake the cocktail mixers, at one point, Harry’s mouth falls open his tongue wide against his chin, waiting for Zayn to pour a shot of tequila down his throat. The ladies all screamed at that.

 

The biggest scream of the night comes right after Niall stands on the bar and announces last call. Zayn takes one shot of tequila, calls Harry’s name and douses him in the seltzer water. It turns into an all out water war behind the bar. The ladies all vacate the bar to watch in awe as the two beautiful men spray each other. Their incredibly tight t-shirts stick to their bodies, showing off every muscle they’ve got. At one point, the ladies start throwing dollar bills at them.

 

Niall even joins in on the action, using a blender and glasses as his weapons. Eventually, they’re all dripping wet, the bar’s a slippery disaster, and all the ladies have left.

 

“Fuck this.” Niall runs his hands through his soaking wet hair. “I’m not cleaning this up.” He stares at Zayn.

 

“It’s your bar.” Zayn huffs back at him.

 

“Fuck it.” Niall says before barking out a laugh and snapping his fingers.  


The bar automatically returns to the condition it was before they’d opened for the night. No water, no broken glasses, and no mess.

 

“S’okay.” Harry offers, “I’ll do—” He stops mid sentence when he turns around and sees everything back to normal.

 

Zayn stares at Harry with wide eyes. _What had Niall done?_ “Harry!” Zayn rushes over and throws his arm around Harry’s shoulders. “C’mon, let’s head out.” Zayn’s eyes are still wide, his grip on Harry’s shoulder probably harder than it needed to be.

 

“But where’d—“ Harry’s eyebrows furrow together as he looks from side to side to where the mess _should_ have been. “I mean—I’m wet. That water fight happened.”

 

“Yeah, it did.” Zayn ushers Harry out from behind the bar. “It’s jus—Niall took care of it.”

 

Zayn looks over his shoulder to find Niall completely unbothered by what he had just done and the fact that Harry saw it. He was behind the bar, counting all the singles the ladies had thrown at them in their water fight. His tongue poking between his lips, mouth moving to count every bill.

 

He split the money into two piles, and handed a pile to Harry and Zayn each. “Here ya go boys, good work!” He smacked them on their backs. “See you tomorrow Harry! You’ll be working the main bar with Zayn.” He pats his hand against Harry’s cheeks as a giant grin spreads across his entire face. “You two were magic.”

 

Zayn catches the look Niall gives him, and he hates it. The game of keep Harry away from Zayn was officially over. And Zayn wishes it weren’t.

 

“Oh, and Zayn?” Niall calls over his shoulder as he walks to the door. “Liam won’t be back ‘til the morning. Harry’s gonna have to stay with you tonight.” His eyebrows wagged.

 

“Gee, Ni. Maybe I should ask Harry first.” Zayn replies, his tone sharp and irritated.

 

“It’s all good.” Harry shrugs, Zayn’s arm finally drops from his shoulders. “Liam already asked me.” He smiles at Zayn. “Says you’re still scared to be alone over night.”

 

Zayn grits his teeth. That’s not it at all. Louis and Niall still didn’t trust him not to run out into the night. It was almost embarrassing. How they still treat him like an infant. “Hah.” Zayn laughs sarcastically. “Not quite. If you—”

 

Niall snaps his fingers and Zayn stops mid-sentence still leading Harry towards the door.

 

\- - -

 

Zayn honestly can’t remember how he and Harry ended up in this position, but he’s glad Harry’s head is in his lap, fingers directing along with the beats of whatever indie band he’s currently got on repeat. Harry’s soft curls feel like velvet between Zayn’s fingers.

 

“What is it you do exactly?” Harry asks, head burrowing further into Zayn’s lap. “I mean…you can’t just be a bartender.

 

Zayn shrugs and lets out a little huff of air. “Louis’ just a bartender.” Harry makes a face when one of Zayn’s rings pulls against his hair.

 

“But that’s Louis. He likes dicking around and ignoring responsibilities. That’s not you.” Harry’s fingers lock tight around Zayn’s wrist. He pulls Zayn’s finger toward his lips, showing Zayn what he wants.

 

Zayn lets his finger trace across the smooth skin of Harry’s pink, pink lip. “Maybe I’ll go to school with you, turn up in all your classes.” Zayn’s fingers trail down by Harry’s ear towards his jaw. “You’d like that though wouldn’t you, _kitten._ ”

 

“Not at all. I’d never be able to focus in my lectures with you in the room.” Harry rolls from Zayn’s lap, easily straddling Zayn’s legs like he’s done this a million times before.

 

This is what Zayn had been waiting for. Harry all to himself. No Liam, no Louis. Harry’s green eyes wide and waiting. His eyebrow furrowed the longer Zayn sat staring at him.

 

Harry took it upon himself to initiate the kiss. Quickly pressing his lips against Zayn’s like if he didn’t do it right then, he may melt right off Zayn’s lap.

 

It was that first delicate press of lips that had Zayn’s hips thrusting up against Harry’s. The first flick of Harry’s tongue against Zayn’s bottom lip had a moan escaping his throat. But it was the explosion behind his eyelids that made him stop.

 

“Harry.” Zayn pulls away, head shaking from side to side, his breathing heavy. “We can’t.” He brings his hands to Harry’s shoulders, giving them a firm squeeze.

 

Zayn didn’t know for _sure_ they couldn’t. He knew he wasn’t willing to risk it. It feels different, being in this body. The passion too intense, the pleasure even more so. He has no idea if he’d hurt Harry or how it would even work between the two of them.

 

“Sure we can.” Harry pulls Zayn’s lip from between his teeth. “Don’t over think it.” He whispers against Zayn’s mouth before bringing their lips together for a passionate kiss.

 

“Mhm mhm.” Zayn mumbles, pulling away from Harry again. “I can—I’m not like you.” Zayn watched with wide eyes as Harry stands before him, pulling Zayn up by the wrists.

 

“I know.” Harry whispers before he pulls Zayn down the hallway towards his room. “Liam told me.” He shrugs. “About all of you.” He pushes Zayn firmly against the wall, one of his large hands placed right beside Zayn’s ear. “Thought he was a bit crazy at first.” Harry speaks into the skin of Zayn’s neck. Harry’s other hand cups Zayn through his jeans.

 

Zayn’s almost stunned. By Harry’s mouth, his hand, and whatever he’s saying. He stands there and lets himself feel the passion and lust Harry has for him rolling in waves. There’s not much else Zayn can do. And it feels amazing.

 

“Apollo.” Harry bit against Zayn’s collarbone. “Hermes.” Zayn felt the entirety of Harry’s wide tongue sliding up his neck. “Then there’s you…” Harry’s lips were right against Zayn’s ear. “ _Aphrodite_.” It comes out as a hushed whisper.

 

“How long have you known?” Zayn’s eyes close as his head falls back.

 

Harry lets out a frustrated sigh. “Does it matter?” He continues to trail kisses from Zayn’s ear to his collarbone.

 

Zayn can’t do much more than nod, his voice gone along with his rational thoughts.

 

“Since the beginning.” Harry leans in closer, his lips moving against Zayn’s with every word he speaks. “When your shell popped up in _my_ yoga studio.” Harry’s breath hot against Zayn’s cheek.

 

If Zayn were a normal human being, he’d have been embarrassed by the possessive growl that ripped from his chest as he shoved Harry away from him and towards the open door. But, he isn’t a normal human being, so he’s not embarrassed at just how badly he wants Harry.

 

“Shut up.” Zayn grunts as he rips Harry’s white t-shirt over his head. Their teeth clacking as soon as the offending garment is on the floor.

 

“Gonna fuck me, Zayn?” Harry undoes his pants and hastily shoves them to his ankles. “Right here, against the wall.” Harry asks, his hand absent-mindedly jerking himself. “I want you to fuck me. Don’t care where.”

 

“Bed. Now.” Is all Zayn manages to say as he fights with the button on his jeans. Dresses were so much easier.

 

Harry, being the oddity that he is, threw himself face first (and naked) onto Zayn’s bed. His ass in the air for the taking. “C’mon, we haven’t got all night.” His words muffled by the comforter. “Please.”

 

“You’re going to wish you hadn’t said that.” Zayn spreads Harry’s cheeks with his hands, massaging a bit as his goes. “Look at you. All spread out and begging for me.”

 

Harry wiggles his hips in an attempt to move Zayn along faster.

 

“Want me to fuck you like this?” Zayn sucks a finger between his lips before pressing the same finger into Harry’s entrance. “Your pretty little ass up in the air. Where anyone can come in here an have a go?” Zayn noses against Harry’s lower back.

 

Harry lets out a whine. “You. Just you.” Harry reaches back, feeling for Zayn’s wrist. “Haven’t fucked anyone since I met you. I swear.” Harry’s voice already hoarse and they hadn’t even started.

 

“Yeah?” Zayn mumbles against the skin of one of Harry’s cheeks before adding a second finger.

 

Harry groans from deep in his chest, still holding Zayn’s wrist.

 

“Think you deserve a prize for that?” He asks before slipping his tongue between his two fingers. His teeth nipping at Harry’s rim.

 

“God. Yes. Please.” Harry shouts, his mouth still muffled by the blankets.

 

Zayn works his fingers and his tongue like he’d been opening Harry up for his entire life. Not like this was his first time ever touching Harry.

 

“Now. Please…just now.” Harry begs

 

“F’course.” He gives Harry one last lick and curl of the fingers before pulling everything away at once in favor of shoving his jeans to his knees. “All I’ve got is coconut oil.” He grabs the jar from his vanity.

 

“S’fine. Better than nothing.” Harry slurs, evening his weight between his forearms and knees.

 

Zayn still hadn’t grasped the concept of coconut oil, sometimes it was liquid other times it was solid. Liam told him he could use it for everything and that it was better than olive oil for this specific purpose. Zayn made face when he dipped his fingers into the soft oil before applying it to his cock.

 

“Zayn. Please.”

 

“Alright.” Zayn pushes his hips forward, his cock slowly sinking into Harry.

 

“Yes.” Harry hisses out while Zayn slowly bottoms out.

 

Zayn wasn’t prepared for just how _good_ sex as a mortal would be. Harry was tight around him. The best thing Zayn had ever experienced, like Harry had been carved just for Zayn. Harry moved against Zayn, the only true coherent thing Zayn could understand were Harry’s pleas of _please_ over and over again as their skin slapped together. He felt like he could go all night, the pleasure and passion rolling from Harry’s body to his own addicting to Zayn in the worst possible way.

 

He doesn’t do it all night. When Harry comes not 15 minutes later, his body clneches around Zayn making it almost _impossible_ for Zayn not to finish. “We’re doing that again.” Zayn mumbles into Harry’s hair, once he has his arms all wrapped around him and his breathing back to normal.

 

\- - -

 

Zayn wakes up first, he feels someone looking at him and it’s not Harry.

 

“Morning.” Louis’ voice floats across Zayn’s room.

 

Zayn pulls the sheet over Harry, Louis has a wicked grin across his face. “Go away.” He mumbles

 

“Did you tell him?” Louis asks.

 

“Liam did.” Zayn closes his eyes and cuddles up behind Harry. Louis still standing in the door.

 

“Looks like you found your new Adonis.” Louis laughs.

 

Zayn flips his middle finger up and waves it in Louis’ general direction. “Piss off.” He grumbles before pulling Harry’s back snug against his front.

 


End file.
